Rest Stop
by KaT aka Mistress Shinigami
Summary: 1xR...~Relena you're talking crazy!!~ ...~No,~ she said firmly, not backing down, ~For once I am talking sense, now open up the door and get your stuff!~...R/R!!!!


A/N: My first Heero and Relena fic!!! Yippee…hehe. I hope ya like it…I tried =( ^_^

Oh yah, the year is A.C. 205, so Relena is 25.

*********_Oh and another thing…this is **NOT a Relena x OC story…although the beginning may seem that way!!**_

Lyrics are in carets or whatever these things are!

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, its characters, or "Rest Stop" by Matchbox 20. =P ugh, I hate Disclaimers!!!!!!!!

"Rest Stop"

            Relena gripped the steering wheel loosely, her eyes seeming to gaze at the empty road, but in truth she was deep in thought and paying no attention to the highway stretched before her. Luckily no one was on the road tonight, so no one would be put in danger of Relena's surprisingly reckless driving. 

            Sitting in the passenger seat, sound asleep was her fiancée, Cearo. His light brown hair fell slightly over his eyes. If he had been awake he would have pushed it back right away. Cearo was like that, having to have everything in order. He didn't like things to be out of place. It was a good quality for him to have, considering he was the president of L1. It really was a good pairing, the Vice Foreign Minister and the president of L1. Still, Relena couldn't help but wish of something more. Perhaps if Cearo's hair was darker and messier, and his warm brown eyes turned to cool Prussian blue eyes…

            Relena shook her head, her honey blonde hair pooling over her shoulders. She has a fiancée now, she can't think about things that can never happen. 

            She flipped on the radio, turning the volume down softly as a soothing song played quietly. The car whizzed by a sign which read "Next Rest Stop: 3 miles." She stole a glance at Cearo, to see he had a slight smile on his face. She wondered if he was dreaming of her…but…she didn't really care what he was dreaming about…but…

            Relena pulled to the side of the highway and slammed on the brakes, resting her forehead on the steering wheel. The sudden loss of motion roused her fiancée, and he turned to her with a frown.

            "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice slightly dulled with sleep. 

Just three miles from the rest stop

and she slams on the brakes

she said I tried to be but I'm not

so could you please collect your things

            "Get your stuff," Relena said, motioning towards the back seat where Cearo's bags were laid. Cearo's brown eyes clouded over in confusion, and he opened his mouth to demand an explanation. 

            "I-I tried to be," Relena said in an attempt to explain, "but I'm not…"

            "Tried to be what?" he asked, finally finding his voice.

            "Your fiancée," she answered, staring at her hands, which still gripped the steering wheel, "I just can't pretend."

            "What are you talking about, Relena!" he asked incredulously, "Stop being ridiculous, the wedding's in two weeks!"

I don't wanna be cold

I don't wanna be cruel

But I've gotta find more

than what's happening with you

if you'd open up the door

"I'm not trying to be rude, but I know that this isn't where I belong. I have to find more than what's here with you," Relena told him, her violet-blue eyes searching for some note of understanding from the man beside her.

            Cearo shook his head, staring at her unbelievingly, "You're talking crazy, Relena!"

            "No," she said firmly, not backing down, "For once I am talking sense, now open up the door and get your stuff!"

            "Why?" he asked, sobering up to the fact that she was serious. 

She said— While you were sleeping

I was listening to the radio

and wondering what your dreaming when

it came to mind that I didn't care

            "Well," she said, "While you were asleep I was thinking while listening to the radio…and…I realized that I didn't love you."

            Cearo shook his head, "How can you just decide that you don't love someone?"

            Relena tried again, "You were smiling in your sleep, and you looked so peaceful and happy. I wondered what you were dreaming about to make you so happy…but…then I realized that I really didn't care…"

So I thought—Hell, if it's over

I had better end it quick

Or I could lose my nerve

Are you listening?—Can you hear me?

            "…So I told myself I had to end it, because I couldn't have a loveless marriage."           

            "But why now?" he asked, no longer angry…just hurt.

            "Well…I knew I had to end it quick and right away," she explained, wringing her hands together nervously, "Or I would lose all my nerve. I really don't want to hurt you, Cearo…" she trailed off, looking up at the passenger. 

            "I can't believe you would end it now, Relena!" he said, but it held no contempt, "I guess if you don't love me, I am obliged to let you go…"

            Relena's eyes filled with happiness and gratefulness. He was being so understanding, more than she deserved that's for sure. 

            "I'll call someone to pick me and my stuff up," Cearo said, climbing out of the car and dragging his suitcase with him. Before he departed he placed a chaste kiss on his now ex-fiancée's cheek. Relena slipped the ring off of her finger, but Cearo shook his head.

            "Keep it," he said, "As a gift from a friend."

            Relena nodded, then sped off along the highway, leaving behind what should have been a stable life. It had not been what she had wanted…but what she wanted she was unsure if she could have. There was only one way to find out, and she wasn't about to let opportunity pass her up once more. There was one benefit to being on L1…and she was going to pay Heero Yuy a little visit. After all, he had been plaguing her dreams and thoughts…and he was the sole reason she refused to marry Cearo…for she was in love with the Perfect Soldier, Mr. Stoic. 

            Pulling off the highway, Relena sped through the deserted streets. She had looked up Heero's address before, and the numbers and street had embedded themselves in her memory. Actually, he didn't live in a house, he dwelled in an apartment. She had no idea what she would say to him, but she hoped seeing him would sort out her confused thoughts. 

            Parking her car and slipping in the apartment building, Relena walked through the dimly lit hallways, searching for room A22. Coming to a stop in front of said room, Relena took a second to take a deep breath, and then knocked sharply before she lost her nerve. She waited apprehensively as soft footsteps echoed in the small room, then the door opened to reveal the object of her speculations.

            Heero Yuy's hair was unruly, spilling out at odd angles. He wore a pair of sweatpants and thin white undershirt, and Relena swallowed back a lump, which had arisen in her throat. She glanced at his face and saw he was looking at her in utter shock, which is saying a lot since he was usually quite emotionless. He didn't say anything for a while, so Relena took a deep steadying breath and looked him in his Prussian blue eyes. 

Have you forgotten?

 "Don't tell me you've forgotten me, Heero," she whispered, finding nothing else to say. 

            "Of course not…Relena," he answered, and opened the door to allow her to come in. 

            Relena thanked her lucky stars she was given another chance…

            …And Heero thanked his lucky stars that he was given another chance…

A/N: The End!!!!!!! Short, I know…and also I didn't use nearly all the lyrics, but I figured these were enough…PLEASE REVIEW!! How was that for my first 1xR fic…bad? Good? Horrible?

Luvvies, KaT aka Mistress Shinigami


End file.
